wraitlfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancestors/Prehistoric/ DNA Theories
You will need to accept this page as Theory. This is the Old age and is no longer part of Correct DNA history of Vampiric lines. (Unless you are like me, and very few people are) There are three forms of models for beings in the world: *Homosamian/Hetrosamian * Homosaphian (Upyr) ** Hetriesalian (Latent Vampires/Strigoi) he/she/they have a possible ancestor in the article here: Devisovan Tooth/People. We call ourselves "Stregoni". But before we did that we called ourselves "Perivui/Perivuca". * Hetrisamian (Weres/Lupin) - working to re write this article soon. I wrote on this before, but I could not find that article to link here. Homosapians are supposedly the model for all beings on this planet. They descended from the apes and cavemen people. Vampyres know this to be incorrect because their DNA is awake, they have past lives and have never recalled being a monkey or primate. Vampyres, even in prehistoric times were adept smart beings. Saphians, are beings who do what their told, they never think outside the box. Satrians do what they want to do regardless if its wise or not, Salians, do as we are supposed to do, and we are wise from the first breath we take. Salian means "shifter" meaning we can shift our energy around to feel different from one minute to the next. Homosapians are Werewolves. Unclean spirits that do unclean things. The Upi tradition or Lupi Tradition in brief taught those people to sleep with their family members, and created the Greek Polyamoury traditions we know of today. They eat of animals uncleanly as well and do not honor their spirits. They are homosexual also with one another and others as well. Hetriesalians would be your vampyres, true vampyres, tribe and clan, Strigoi, Moroi, Stregoni and Volsci ancestors. Smart adept and cunning. I had once said they were Hetriesapians. I now know this to be incorrect. Hetrisaphians: Are the Gypsy, G'ypsy spiritism people, also considered unclean. They were apparently at some or one time, servants of the Hetriesalians or Vampyres. Their magicks, traditions and ways of life were once very similar to our own, but of course in the Middle ages, even as early as 850 BCE, their women begin to destroy our men. A Great war ensued, and the two have never liked each other since. Our men gave them some of their blood, which creates a bond and ghouls that individual. A ghoul becomes a being whom is heightened in abilities, but constantly has a slimey complexion whom suffers from sinus problems - hence they appear to be or feel cold, clammy, or gross more. I know it sounds like role play, but ghouls or half and halves have existed forever. Also called Groetier Female, and Groetiem male. Succubus also for the women possibly from Suci'bis (meaning unclean, wrong kind). Women who are tantric or sexual awakened beings are also Incubus as well. Because they can appear as either sex, male or female, as can the males. The VtM guides in rpg state that Ghouls, Retainers are used to do the Vampire's day errands or dirty work sometimes. This is pulled from folklore and legend ( and possibly past life memory for some of its writers) Many of you may be wondering if unclean kind, how can the current werewolf or Gypsy persona want to clean up their karma/karmic beginnings and be a clean spiritism again? Well, you have to separate from your past or clan's past. It's not technically your doing. Live cleanly - don't have sex or seduce others' men or women, don't defile yourselves or animals, don't seek to destroy yourselves and or your planet. Honor everything you can. Change, be humble. We are all spiritisms inside of flesh. For some this flesh is changed to energy from undeath states. For some that skin rots away and they die. It's sad to see mankind on their knees still 150K+ years later. For even more sadness, sometimes the muscles and tendons rot away too as well as the skin, consumed by an ancient evil or insecurity and pain and rage. We all have a death stage we enter and go through. Vampyres are no different, but based on what one does with their immortality, and how good one treats others is how is decided who lives still. * Vampyres go through MSD, Fibro and RA. * Lupines go through Lupus. * G'ypsy go through COPD, Bi polar disorder and HIV/HVL disease. All kinds may get HIV/HVL if one is not safe, however you can not catch Fibro, RA and MSD. Vampyric dna persons have these, G'ypsy and Lupines can not get RA, MSD or Fibro, and we can not get Diabetes unless we are unsafe with someone who has it (sexually or their blood). need to apparently say this - You can't magickally, lucidly, or astrally give someone HVL either. It's Varcolaci disease, if someone fed off a Varcolaci's blood and they're HVL was active, then that vampire/vampyre could get sick. But you can't magickally give it to someone. *rolls eyes* A Transcending healthy vampyre, even someone going thru RA and Bursitis is not weak, their strong, their enzymes would attack the HVL disease and destroy it, as would sulphur drugs. HVL is not a blood disease, it's a plasma disease. We know it as Staph infection. It is important to note: Varolaci always have HVL, it can lie dormant for years, and they go through it again and again, just as we will with Fibro and or RA flare ups. Werewolves do not shape change into wolves - they are rumored to be metaphoric wolves in a rabid sense around their prey or neighbors. The more unclean they live the more "mishapen" they appear to look: If you watch a werewolf movie, apply the way a werewolf in a movie walks to how they walk in real life and you will see a "strange item" happen before your eyes, see how they are "wulf like". From the sims 4, but still this is how they appear to look while "humanoid looking". This is not based on magick or evil but malnutrion of their "living" lives. Technically, if they were not running abut angry or scared or stressed, and eating well and healthy, they wouldn't look messed up. But they would still feel wrong. (To Salians or to those whom have had fluids from Salians) in them. I tried to find a "primitive" version of a vampire image, male or female, on google and this was hard to do between Elena and Lestat images. lol This one will have to do. Just imagine that vampyres are not always about their blood thirst because they aren't. Even though, she looks a mess, she still appears to be in control on her living, adept and intelligent. Her headdress also appears to be of Phoenician origin. I mean I am no geologist, but having past lives, you sometimes feel like you may as well be one. If she is Phoenician, she's probably a Priestess of Nu, a male vampyre god who took care of free high born women in his temple. He had up to 33 women priestesses at one time, before he added about 13 little choir boys as well and became homosexual in his lifestyle only, and the Priestesses eventually roamed away from him and his lands to start their own coven somewhere else. Found on Google, apparently from WickedFae.com and copyright of theirs remains in the corner. The Gypsy female is still beautiful, as I suppose their men are? The only gypsy men I ever knew were either sick (the wendigo or upi/upyr is of their tribes too) or young and fat/chubby. Still its not ok for a long period of time for Gypsy and Vampyres to mingle together. I have Gypsy friends, females, both older than me (so it seems) and they are set in their ways! It's hard at first to be nice to the gypsy women because they are so wary and hateful to all. Negative about everyone and thing. Yet they are also memory regressed in their minds they believe their eternally 16 years of age only and do stupid things that a child may do. Italian Strejos and Strejani and Strejoni Elsni etc are very similar to the G'ypsy people (Broken) G'ypsy often have broken spirits, or are broken spirits, and these failures follow them all their lives. They are never able to let go and move away from the shame of their failures. They die long before they reach the graveyard. In more modern times (AD and onward) The three spirit kinds are known as: (Modern Native American history) ** Sapi -G'ypsy - Gisi ** Sami - werewolves - Gisli ** Sali - Vampires/Vampyres - Girili Ger-eh-lee (Not Girly) It's a shortened version of the former terms for them, however I prefer to use former terms, as I believe the Hetrie part is very important, because it means "Life/Pranic" and Salian means "shifter". Shifters would still have to feed on life/prana/sana/lana (blood only) Lanic feeding. Prana is all of energy, sana is just fluid like semen or secretion. --Ana Massien Editted in 12/8/2017 I have tried to contact April Holloway to do some cross refs with their devisovan study and my Hetriesalian study but could not find an email. I am pretty sure 83% at least that the Devisovan tooth they found is related to ancient vampyres called Stregoni. That molar looks like the one in my mouth, which is impacted (yay) and is a secondary molar to the wisdom tooth that was there before. I theorize they would have had a veggie diet of grasses and roots, very little meat and very little water. I am very interested in getting in touch with this person and asking them if they were able to learn anything of their age or diet from the tooth they have found. I am pretty aware of my ancient history and I believe I remember these caves. It was supposedly found in Belguim, and too us at that time would have been called "Coutav" in our language or close to this "white land" it was flat white land, of a clay like mineral which I believe would have been Kaolin. (Ko-taav) or Coutiavia/Couitava. This was about 188,000 years ago in Europe. There was very little rain or seas, and we were a wandering race, other kinds were everywhere and we were not very happy with them. Everywhere we went they followed. [[Category:Early Vampire Life] Category:Genetics & DNA Types Category:Vampire Living Category:Ancient Vampirology Category:Vampirology